L'auto-stoppeur
by Jilano
Summary: UA. Une alternative à la légende urbaine de l'auto-stoppeur, starring L et Light.


Disclaimer : Death Note, Light et L sont à Ohba et Obata pour l'instant (on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver une nuit d'Halloween, pas vrai ?), et l'histoire originelle est à Pixie . Frost. Nous ne sommes que les traductrices sous-payées. Pas payées, en fait.

Rating : T

* * *

Note de Jilano : Bonsoir à tous ! Caela et moi-même nous sommes donné pour mission d'occuper les soirées des personnes n'ayant pas prévu de racketter des bonbons à leurs voisins, ou de se déguiser pour aller terrifier les enfants des environs (ce qui ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée en soi, remarquez) Donc, bonne lecture et bonne soirée d'Halloween ! :D

(Et encore merci à de nous laisser traduire son OS qui file la chair de poule 8) )

Note de Caela : Trick or treat ! Bonsoir bonsoir (je ne sais pas à quelle heure va être publié cet OS, mais ç'a plus la classe de dire 'bonsoir' pour Halloween) à tous et toutes ! Nous voici avec un petit OS sur le thème d'Halloween, histoire d'égayer votre journée ! :D J'espère que sa lecture vous divertira ! Une bonne soirée à tous !

* * *

**L'auto-stoppeur.**

* * *

Light Yagami soupira, se relaxant dans le siège en cuir frais, et laissant la chaleur du chauffage le submerger, chassant les frissons provoqués par l'air frais du dehors. La météo était parfaite pour un Halloween : pluvieuse, avec du vent, froide, et à en juger par le temps qui s'écoulait entre les éclairs et le tonnerre, un orage arrivait par là. S'il avait écouté sa mère et était rentré juste après avoir fini les cours, il aurait pu échapper à l'orage, mais il avait décidé de rester pour travailler sur un devoir, et maintenant, il devait rentrer chez lui en pleine nuit. Pas une de ses meilleures décisions.

Poussant ses cheveux auburn humides de devant ses yeux, Light se saisit du volant et jeta un coup d'œil à la carte posée sur le siège passager. Il n'allait pas risquer de prendre l'autoroute ce soir, il était sûr que la circulation allait créer des embouteillages. Au lieu de ça, il prendrait la route qui passait par les bois. C'était un peu trop cliché au goût de Light, mais c'était la route la plus rapide pour rentrer chez lui, et pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Regardant la carte une dernière fois, il entama son voyage.

C'était très silencieux, même sinistre, en fait, et Light ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous les films d'horreur qu'il avait vu au long de sa vie. Il jeta un coup d'œil bref dans le rétroviseur, vérifiant qu'aucun psychopathe armé d'une hache ne se trouvait sur la banquette arrière, et n'en voyant aucun, il eut un large sourire, se fustigeant d'y avoir seulement pensé. Suivant les instructions qu'un de ses camarades, James Tate, avait écrites sur la carte, Light emprunta un chemin boueux qui s'enfonçait profondément dans les bois.

Après un quart d'heure de silence, Light alluma la radio, ignorant plusieurs stations, jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve une qui consistait en autre chose que des sons parasites. La chanson ne lui était pas familière, une voix réconfortante, éthérée et grave qui chantait une mélodie, qui, pour Light, était criante de solitude et de tristesse. Un sentiment inhabituel s'installait dans le creux de son ventre, alors qu'il écoutait la musique fantomatique.

A mesure que le temps passait, la musique arriva à sa fin, et Light en était soulagé. Ce n'était pas que la chanson n'était pas bonne, c'était qu'elle commençait à le faire se sentir mélancolique, et Light Yagami ne se sentait jamais mélancolique, merci bien. Le silence emplit de nouveau la voiture, et Light attendit la prochaine chanson, seulement pour se rendre compte que la précédente commençait à nouveau. Fronçant les sourcils, Light changea de station, et tomba sur la même chanson sinistre. Il éteignit la radio et la regarda fixement, troublé. C'était très étrange.

Ramenant son regard sur la route, Light haleta et fit une embardée, évitant de justesse un homme qui se tenait au milieu de la route boueuse. S'arrêtant, Light sortit de sa Toyota Prius et fixa l'idiot devant lui.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ? Est-ce que tu essayes de te faire tuer… » Light s'interrompit pour fixer l'homme.

Il avait l'air d'être plus vieux que lui de quelques années, et sa peau était si pâle qu'elle aurait mieux convenu à un cadavre qu'à une personne vivante. Ses yeux étaient plein d'une tristesse telle que Light n'en avait jamais vue, et ses cheveux noirs et sales collaient à son visage, en un désordre emmêlé et trempé. Le tee-shirt blanc qu'il portait était devenu transparent avec la pluie, et collait à son corps osseux, et au haut de son jean trop large, et Light s'était rendu compte qu'il ne portait pas de chaussures.

Même si la vision était plutôt effrayante, ce n'était pas ce qui avait arrêté Light. L'homme chantait tout en regardant le ciel, cette même chanson triste et éthérée qui était passée à la radio, de la même voix spectrale.

_Très bien, c'est plus qu'un peu étrange. _Pensa Light alors qu'il hésitait à retourner dans sa voiture, en sécurité, et s'éloigner, ou à demander à l'homme s'il avait besoin d'aide. Se décidant pour la seconde option, il s'approcha prudemment de lui.

« Hum, excusez-moi, monsieur, est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Light était heureux que sa voix n'ait pas tremblé, malgré la peur qui grandissait en lui.

L'homme cessa de chanter et regarda Light droit dans les yeux, provoquant un frisson visible sur le plus jeune. Les yeux de l'homme étaient noirs. Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, il offrit un sourire désespéré à Light, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me ramener chez moi ? »

Light grinça des dents à l'idée de ces pieds boueux dans sa voiture neuve, mais hocha tout de même la tête. « Bien sûr, entrez. »

L'étranger fit ce que Light lui disait, renversant la carte par terre, et s'asseyant dans un espèce d'accroupissement, recroquevillé sur lui-même. « Merci. »

Frissonnant, Light régla le chauffage, et se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'homme à côté de lui. « Vous avez besoin d'un médecin ou d'autre chose ? »

« Non, j'ai juste besoin de rentrer chez moi, c'est par là. » Il inclina la tête vers la route vers laquelle Light se dirigeait.

'_Au moins, c'est sur mon chemin.'_ Light se remit en route, essayant de ne pas trop penser à cette situation, ou aux pieds plein de terre posés sur son siège en cuit hors de prix.

« Au fait, vous vous appelez comment ? » Il savait que c'était sûrement une mauvaise idée de poser des questions, mais Light avait du mal à supporter le silence… Il lui donnait la chair de poule.

« Je m'appelle L Lawliet, vous pouvez m'appeler L. » La voix monotone fit frissonner Light.

« Hum, je m'appelle Light Yagami. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Si ça ne vous ennuie pas que je demande, L, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici, au milieu de la route ? Vous savez que vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ? »

L ramena ses jambes contre son torse et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre. Après quelques minutes de silence, il semblait clair pour Light qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Appuyant un peu plus sur l'accélérateur, Light se mit à conduire plus vite, de plus en plus désireux de rentrer chez lui. Son père se moquerait probablement de lui quand Light le lui raconterait, et sa mère lui ferait la leçon sur le fait de 'ne pas faire monter des étrangers dans sa voiture', et Light écouterait tout ça avec plaisir, simplement content d'être rentré en vie à la maison. Il avait entendu des histoires de ce genre. De gens qui conduisaient seuls la nuit, et qui avaient fait monter un auto-stoppeur, et qui s'étaient par la suite rendu compte que l'auto-stoppeur était un psychopathe échappé de l'asile, et avant de le savoir, qui s'étaient fait tuer. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose, avec L, que Light n'arrivait pas à définir, quelque chose qui faisait qu'il était impossible de le laisser là dehors.

« Ma maison est juste par ici. » L pointa du doigt un virage, et Light suivit cette direction, sifflant pour lui-même alors qu'il se garait en face d'une large résidence.

« C'est une belle maison que vous avez là. » Light se tourna pour faire face à L, et cligna des yeux, surpris de trouver le siège passager vide. Il regarda par la fenêtre, et ne vit aucun signe de lui.

Ignorant sa voix intérieure qui lui disait d'oublier cette histoire et de rentrer, Light sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la large porte en chêne. Il appuya sur la sonnette et attendit, enroulant ses bras autour de son propre corps pour conserver un peu de chaleur. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était retrouvé en face d'un vieil homme à l'air aimable.

« Puis-je vous aider ? »

« En fait, oui. Je viens de faire monter un homme dans ma voiture, il se tenait debout au milieu de la route, et il m'a demandé de le ramener chez lui. Il m'a dit qu'il vivait ici, mais je ne le trouve plus. Il a dit qu'il s'appelait L Lawliet, est-ce que vous le connaissez ? » Light réalisait qu'il avait parfaitement l'air d'un parfait idiot, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier pour l'instant.

Le vieil homme le regarda, choqué pendant un instant, puis attristé. « Je suis désolé, mais la personne dont vous parlez est morte, il y a plus de dix ans maintenant. Il a été assassiné dans les bois, et je dois vous dire que vous n'êtes pas la première personne à dire que vous l'avez ramené ici. C'est arrivé tous les ans depuis sa mort. »

Light afficha un air incrédule pendant quelques secondes, puis cet air se changea en une expression horrifiée. Il pouvait sentir les couleurs quitter son visage. Le vieil homme ferma la porte et Light revint lentement à sa voiture. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Ça devait être une blague d'Halloween, ou quelque chose comme ça ! Claquant la porte de sa voiture, Light jeta un coup d'œil au siège passager, un siège tout à fait propre, sans trace de boue ou d'eau. Cependant, la carte reposait par terre.

Il démarra la voiture en tremblant et se dirigea vers chez lui. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait oublier cette nuit comme ça, et personne ne le croirait s'il en parlait. Non, ça devrait rester un secret.

'_Bon sang,'_ pensa Light, en allumant le chauffage une fois de plus. _'Il était plutôt mignon en plus, si on oubliait le côté terrifiant.'_

Light alluma la radio et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle fonctionnait correctement, et il changea de station, en faveur d'une autre qui passait des musiques d'Halloween pour le reste de la nuit. « Joyeux Halloween, L. »

* * *

~Fin~

* * *

Note de Jilano : Alors, vous êtes terrifiés, pas vrai ? Personnellement, les tendances nécro de Light me font me poser quelques questions, mais en même temps, c'est L, donc c'est compréhensible, vous voyez ? :) N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot à l'auteure si vous avez le temps, ça lui fera plaisir !


End file.
